tylers_notebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Creder
Tyler Creder is the main character of Tyler's Notebook and one of the 8 main characters of Cyber Dash. Biography Tyler Creder or referred to as Tyler is a twenty-year-old adult who enjoys reading comics, playing video games and other lazy hobbies. He is funny and careful, but can also be very rebellious and a bit untidy. He is American. He is currently at school. He is hateful of cats. He has a phobia of cats and he hates them, if he is near one he freaks out and runs. Physically, Tyler is in great shape. He never needs to lose quite a lot of weight. He is short for his age with thick pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. and he has Foniasophobia after accidently murdering his science teacher, Mr. Salvatore. He lives in an upper class neighbourhood. His father worked for 20 years, leaving his mother, a semi-professional sports person called Lauren, to look after the kids everyday. Tyler goes to Bertillion Center, where his favourite subjects are Art and English. He loves his Art teacher, Mr. Hall, but hates Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Thompson, whose interests include putting children in detention for no reason. Tyler's crush is a teenager called Maya Wood. They get on well most of the time. He also hangs around with Chester Rader and Elijah Wood. They enjoy lunch together. History Tyler Creder was born on December 19, 1999 in Sacramento, California at 12:01 PM. In Tyler's Notebook, he attended Whitney Preschool Center when he was 3 and he met Eli and Maya and accidentally pronounced Maya's name wrong as Max, He also fell in love with Maya as she flipped her hair and blew a kiss. Later he meets Chester and he started snoring at naptime so Eli and Tyler stuffed two carrots up his nose so he could stop. They start middle school and Tyler receives a note from Maya saying "''Dear Tyler, Your a Hottie and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date this Sunday." ''He got jumpy and excited, he then gets dressed and heads to "La Zeuz" and it turns out that Maya was asking out Tyler Redic the whole time and she gets upset and her friend Alyssa comes in and said that she put the note in the wrong Tyler's locker, the building later starts to collapse and Tyler Redic saves Maya and the two later head back to his place and "make out" the whole night Tyler later sees them playing "Tonsil Soccer" in Tyler Redic's bedroom window and he goes home to plan thus starting the series. In Cyber Dash, he hears news that Max Maranoa had died and he gets knocked out and he find the other boys Afterstory He is currently hosting a TV Show for Rap Battles with Cooper Colonel called "Captain Crunch" and collaborating with fellow rappers like Lil Wayne, Lil Pump, 6ix9ine and Ski Mask the Slump God. Him and Oli got married and are currently raising 3 sons. Personality Tyler has a lot of mood swings, when he's angry or worried or embarrassed, his ears and cheeks turn bright red. He is funny and careful, but can also be very rebellious and completely untidy. Appearance In Tyler's Notebook, Tyler has blonde hair and blue eyes. he has a simple haircut which looks kinda dorky. He wears a grey t-shirt and brown khakis with black and grey air jordans. In Cyber Dash, Tyler still has blonde hair and blue eyes. his hair is now long and is in curls and he has black jeans and a blue jacket over a supersuit with yellow and gold nikes. Trivia * He has no middle name like his grandfather. * He was originally going to be a ginger. * He was dating an African American girl named Niana Jones. * And was dating Sasha Holland, a 7th Grader * He is Ailurophobic and has a fear of cats. * He is a parody of Nate Wright from Big Nate, because the creator of Tyler's Notebook is a big fan of Lincoln Pierce, so he makes the same thing but with some differences, Tyler has blonde hair and Nate has black hair but both have a dorky haircut. * He has 3 brothers. * He lives with both of his parents. * His age changes because in Tyler's Notebook, he is 13 and in Cyber Dash, he is 20. * His School is a fictional school. * His Actor, Martin King, is brother's with Greg King. Category:Tyler's Notebook Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:CyberDash Category:Adults